El camino de un dios
by Archangel.uchiha9213
Summary: Al fin a nacido el heredero del clan Uchiha pero al paso del tiempo el no solo será el heredero de un clan, sino que su destino es llevar La Paz al mundo ninja, que pasa cuando ese mundo te arrebata todo lo que amas, forjara su camino aprendiendo que es más fácil cumplir metas por odio y dolor y más aún cuando tienes dos hermanos que piensan igual que tu y que han vivido lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Tras una batalla de poderes fuera de la imaginación, madara al fin cayo derrotado, era bastante fuerte después de todo era un Uchiha, pero después de todo no pudo contra los dos ninjas más fuertes de su era: naruto y sasuke.  
Tras la batalla Sasuke decidió volver a la aldea con la condición de que los miembros del consejo de konoha fueran castigados por lo que le hicieron al clan Uchiha, tsunade acepto junto con los demás kages, aunque el raikage aún tenía sus dudas sobre sasuke, el salvo a bee de madara y solo por eso le concedió el perdón, naruto le pidió a hinata que fuera su novia lo cual ella aceptó y tras su primer beso se desmayó-"típico de ella"-tras dos meses sasuke decidió darse una oportunidad con la pelirosa más fastidiosa de la aldea de la hoja-al menos para el así era-pero ella siempre había estado pensando en el aún cuando cometió tantos errores seguía con la idea de que el cambiaría, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando anunciaron su compromiso, sobre todo de que lo anunciaron en la boda de hinata y naruto robandose la noche de los esposos. Todo parecia ir a la perfección pero a veces el destino prepara situaciones no planeadas, tras tan solo seis meses de ser hokage y ocho de matrimonio hinata murió en una misión fue devastadora la noticia y naruto se hundió en depresión, aunque todos le apoyábamos la aldea era la prioridad así que fue relevado del título hokage temporalmente siendo kakashi el "sustituto" y yo su mano derecha ayudándole en todo lo posible, aunque no muchos confiaban en mi totalmente sabían que la palabra de un Uchiha era inquebrantable así que no hubo problema, naruto cambio su ánimo poco a poco aunque me sorprendió que fuera tan repentino, no importaba lo importante era que mi "hermano" estaba mejor, pero la vida te prepara grandes sorpresas y el dolor más grande te lo proporcionan quienes más amas.  
Flashback  
Regresaba de una misión de ANBU al lado de Neji Hyuga y Shino Aburame, extrañamente nos llevábamos bien dentro de lo que cabe o al menos no había ya miradas de indiferencia y aún más increíble estaba nervioso-el gran sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso-quería darle una sorpresa a sakura ya que cumplía años y había planeado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa aunque quien diría que el de la sorpresa sería yo.  
-bien neji avisa a todos para que se dirijan a la casa le daremos una gran sorpresa-dijo sasuke con un rostro serio pero se notaba el nerviosismo en así mirada-  
Entendido le diré a tenten que le avise a las chicas y yo iré por los demás-dijo neji ya que hace tres meses se había casado con tenten, fue raro más no difícil de creer ya que se notaba el amor entre ellos-bien entonces me voy-dijo sasuke dándoles la espalda y desapareciendo del lugar  
Que tienes Shino has estado intranquilo-pregunto neji, que se notaba incómodo con la actitud del Aburame-tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió Shino con su tono serio e imperturbable-tal ves solo imagino, queda poco tiempo para la "sorpresa" que preparó sasuke-neji se dio cuenta que fingía pero no le dio importancia-si debemos ir hasta el territorio Uchiha démonos prisa-el Aburame solo asintió y corrieron entre los techos para ir por los demás.  
Bien están todos listos-les pregunto sasuke en un susurro ya que entrarían a la casa de forma sigilosa ya que era de noche y debería de estar dormida o eso pensaba-entremos y no hagan ruido  
Entraron a la recidencia Uchiha y se dirigieron a la habitación entraron entre la oscuridad y encendieron la luz para gritar-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-pero todos se quedaron atónitos y más sasuke, ellos se habían llevado la sorpresa, en la cama abrazados y desnudos estaban naruto y sakura-no se necesita ser genio para saber que había sucedido-  
SAKURA!...porque?...-hubo un gran silencio nadie creía nada de lo que estaba pasando y sasuke solo apretaba los puños, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta cuando-SASUKE! Déjame explicarte-sakura se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana y abrazo a sasuke pero el la empujo tirándola al suelo-que me vas a explicar-su tono era entrecortado a punto de romper en llanto-que son un par de malnacidos que me ven la cara de imbécil...ahora entiendo el porque de tu cambio naruto ...-nadie era capaz de entrometerce en eso y era imposible salir ya que sasuke estaba en la puerta-sasuke-naruto se levantó y se acercó hacia el Uchiha-perdóname herma...-se vio interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago por parte de sasuke que hizo que naruto cayera al suelo retorciendose del dolor-en tu vida me llames hermano pedazo de basura... Y tu sakura quiero que saques tu repugnante presencia de mi casa, al volver no quiero que estés aqui-su tono era frío y sin vida-sasuke yo te a..-sasuke volteo a mirarla con el sharingan activado, era una mirada llena de odio y...muerte-esta casa era de mis padres y mi hermano, no de un malnacido y una puta como tu, o te vas de aquí viva o muerta-tras decir esto sasuke salió de la casa mientras que los demás solo miraban a sakura con "lástima" dirigiéndose a la salida, neji sigio a sasuke junto con suigetsu y juugo, pero no se atrevieron a acercársele estaba descargando su furia contra una roca y sobre todo el último Uchiha estaba llorando, sabían que para el Uchiha el llorar era algo humillante y vergonzoso.  
Al regresar a su casa se encontró con Shino y neji en la puerta-tardaste demasiado uchiha, juugo y suigetsu se fueron hace poco-sasuke ni siquiera les volteaba a ver hasta que se decidió a hablar-retrocedan ahora-Shino le miro extrañado pero ambos se alejaron de la casa, pero vieron que aparecían llamas negras-sasuke porque usas el amaterasu en tu propia casa-le decía neji ya que aunque no lo pareciera estaban sorprendidos por esa acción del pelinegro-esta casa esta putrefacta ya no tiene caso vivir en ella-solo camino alrededor del barrio Uchiha-viste esa mirada Shino, ha vuelto a ser la misma de cuando ataco a los 5 kages-el hyuga se mostabra un poco preocupado-hay que confiar en el, menos después de lo que paso...-miro hacia la casa que se consumaba entre llamas negras-era una hermosa casa...  
Sasuke caminaba por la aldea y los pocos aldeanos que lo veían le miraban sorprendidos pues se veía deprimido pero con una mirada perdida llena de odio-padres, itachi, perdón por decepcionarles hasta en escoger una buena mujer...pero talvez algún día llegue el heredero del clan-todo lo decía mientras miraba las estrellas, todas las imágenes se le venían a la mente y mientras más recordaba esa traición más odio se albergaba en su mente y corazón una vez más-el clan Uchiha regresara tarde o temprano lo juro hermano...  
Tras esto se fue a casa de juugo donde pidió "posada" por esa noche mientras organizaba su mundo de ideas, el pelinaranja no se negó, se preocupaba por sasuke bastante y de esta manera estaría vigilado para que no hiciera alguna locura-aunque después de desaparecer su casa era dificil pensar que entendian por "locura"-hasta que se quedo dormido pensando en solo una cosa.. "de verdad podré restablecer el clan Uchiha?"-pensó sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos-porque a veces la vida te da cambios pero lo importante no es vivir con ellos sino aprender de ellos...  
Fin Flashback  
Pasaron los meses y volví a ser el mismo de antes, en cuanto a las facciones serias y frías y una mirada intimidante, pero aún más triste fue que la mayoría me coloco a mi como el malo de la película, era lógico que se pusieran de lado del hokage, salvo neji y Shino que me apoyaban en todo ya que juugo regreso a la aldea de la estrella junto con karin y suigetsu, para mi sorpresa tuve una pequeña misión con la hija del señor feudal de dicha aldea, era una ninja hermosa, pelinegra con ojos negros, un cuerpo perfecto y una actitud bastante tolerable, su nombre hiromi hoshiwa, empezamos a salir después de todo nada me lo impedía, pero quien diría que me enamoraría de ella, aunque me costaba expresarme quise darme una oportunidad, una mas, después de todo ese par de bastardos vivían juntos desde hace ya un par de meses, porque yo no seguir mi vida, antes de que ella volviera a la aldea estuvimos juntos, como pareja, fue increíble, aunque la felicidad dura muy poco.  
A las dos semanas de haberse ido ella hacia su aldea para anunciar su relación conmigo hubo un robo en la aldea, unos pergaminos con grandes secretos fueron sustraídos de la bóveda de la aldea y para colmo el primer sospechoso era sasuke Uchiha.  
-era obvio que lo culparan, tras todos sus antiguos delitos y lo ocurrido con su ex-novia, todos argumentaban que el era el culpable por venganza "si quisiera venganza simplemente los mataría" pensaba sasuke, pero naruto como hokage creyó en el cuento de los supuestos testigos.  
Sasuke fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte, sakura no paraba de llorar tras el "veredicto", mientras que los demás amigos no podían creer la decisión de los altos mandos de konoha, pero nadie hacia nada por detener el asesinato del Uchiha.  
-un par de ANBU llegaron hasta mi celda, sabía a lo que venían, la hora había llegado. Pero al salir de la celda, sentí un ráfaga de viento con gran intensidad, los ANBU estaban tirados con grandes cortadas en el cuerpo mientras que veía una sombra en punta moverse-ustedes que hacen aquí-les pregunte a la Pareja, no imagine que ellos me ayudarán en ese momento-quieres hablar o salir de aquí, neji y Shino están vigilando así que vámonos-quería saber el porque la ayuda pero estaba más interesado en salir de ese lugar-ya veo entonces los sigo-les dije no tenía muchas opciones.  
Tras tres horas después de salir de la aldea paramos en la frontera, en el camino hacia la aldea del rayo-que hacemos aquí, y mas importante porque me ayudaron a escapar, ustedes deberían de regresar a konoha-si les descubrían lo más seguro es que serían condenados como traidores y no quería arrastrar a nadie con mis problemas-por nada Uchiha-dijo neji en tono sarcástico-no lo hicimos solo por ser equipo en el escuadron anbu, yo te debía una sasuke, gracias a ti temari esta conmigo y eso no lo voy a olvidar, en cuanto a Shino y Neji se ofrecieron a cooperar con el plan, y hay alguien más que aún no llega pero será el comienzo hacia una nueva vida-decía shikamaru por primera vez de forma sería sin bostezar y sus frases tan típicas-de quien hablas-preguntaba sasuke-de hecho son dos los que vienen a por ti, solo espera un poco-le decía Shino a sasuke para que no se impacientara.  
A los quince minutos llego una mujer encapuchada, pero al bajar la capucha sasuke supo quien era-hiromi... Que haces aquí-le pregunto sasuke un tanto incrédulo de la precensia de su novia-vine por ti, debemos irnos ya, iremos a mi aldea ahí estarás seguro-los demás solo asintieron estaban de acuerdo con hiromi en que se tenían que ir pronto de ahí-ella tiene razón sasuke váyanse ahora, nosotros debemos volver dudo que temari pueda distraer más al escuadrón de rastreo-decía shikamaru preocupado por su esposa, sasuke solo asentía era extraño verlo ceder ante alguna decisión-pero dijeron que venían dos quiero saber quien es el otro-sasuke analizaba el lugar pero no había nadie, hiromi se tomo una mano de sasuke llevándola hacia su vientre-sasuke... Amor., el otro esta aquí dentro-sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder-vamos a ser papas-a sasuke se le escaparon unas lágrimas mientras los demás sonreían ante la escena, ya que sasuke abrazaba a hiromi con gran ternura hasta que-bueno par de tórtolos deben irse ahora-todos miraron hacia un lado-kakashi que haces-le preguntaba sasuke, ya que según shikamaru, kakashi estaba e el equipo de rastreo-pero que malagradecido, vengo a salvarle el pellejo a mi alumno mas preciado y recibo estos desprecios-se llevaba una mano al pecho-no sobreviviré más rechazos-todos lo miraban con un poco de vergüenza pero el tenía razón eran hora de irse-de verdad gracias y espero volverlos a ver algún día-decía sasuke mientras se perdía en la oscuridad con hiromi-prometo ser feliz-decía sasuke-Al fin tendré mi propia familia, el renacimiento del clan Uchiha-término en un susurro mientras miraba a hiromi-"quien diría que me enamoraría y esta vez de la persona correcta"-pensó antes de aumentar la velocidad ya que desde ese momento empezaba una nueva vida y una nueva familia.  
-Pasaron los nueve meses y ahí estaba hiromi a punto de dar a luz, sasuke se enteró por Shino que sakura había tenido un bebe de naruto aunque le daba lástima, ya que era concebido sin el amor de los padres, aunque eso no le importaba ahora vivía en la aldea del rayo, tras cinco meses de misiones rango"s" el raikage le acepto en la aldea , esa era su nueva vida y ahora llegaría su hija o hijo a sus vidas lo cual le emocionaba aunque no lo expresara a los cuatro vientos, ella sabe lo que el siente por ella no es necesario gritarlo cuando van a tener un bebe fruto del AMOR.  
-cuando nació solo bese a hiromi y le di las gracias, estaba feliz por el suceso pero mi felicidad fue opacada cuando la enfermera se llevo al bebe-sasuke que tiene nuestro bebe...-decía hiromi rompiendo en llanto ya que ambos temían que algo grave le pasaba a su hijo, sasuke solo la abrazaba y miraba como Darui abría los ojos sorprendido al ver al bebe-porque no traen a nuestro hijo-dije cuando entro la enfermera con el bebe-es un niño y es precioso-decía ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le daba el bebe a hiromi pero vi como ella abrí los ojos igual que Darui-es...imp...osible-yo solo le miraba extrañado, primero Darui y ahora ella que estaba pasando-parece que nunca han visto a un bebe-deje cargarlo a mi-carge a mi hijo por primera vez-eres el heredero del clan Uchiha hijo mío-pero al ver el rostro del bebe entendió todo, aunque no significaba que no estaba completamente sorprendido-esos...es impo...esos ojos...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, tuve que hacerle así por la introducción a la historia, en el siguiente ya aparecerían los protagonistas, hasta la proxima Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia... Antes soy malo para los recuerdos pero seran interesantes con el paso de la historia...


	2. Capitulo dos

Hola a todos, en el primer capitulo no me presente, descortés si lo siento, Soy Angel Uchiha, gane lo de Uchiha por un tiempo que era inexpresivo y respondía solo con monosílabos, irónico no?, mi edad no importa, escribo cantidad de idioteces, poemas, canciones, así que porque no escribir historias, así que espero que les gusté mi "trabajo", disfruten del capitulo, y bueno solo disfruten.

Capitulo 2  
El sol empezaba a salir entre las montañas y se colocaba justo para iluminar a la aldea de la nube, a las afueras resonaban los golpes de un joven que entrenaba con toda su fuerza, y por como estaba el lugar se notaba que era más que un entrenamiento.  
-Aveces pienso que la vida no tiene sentido, que todo por lo que peleas al final se volverá en tu contra, nada tiene sentido este mundo esta llenó de mentiras y sin embargo debemos protegerlo, es extraño como se ve la vida conforme pasa el tiempo, a los 7 años mis padres murieron y los que lo hicieron jamás fueron encontrados, es raro como en la aldea la gran mayoría me respeta y algunos otros me tienen miedo, pero todos en su mirada que me dan día a día es de respeto. Ir a entrenar es aburrido puesto que casi siempre es lo mismo, entreno con mis hermanos y con nuestro maestro, es el sensei del equipo, además de mi maestro "personal", según el soy el heredero del poder más fuerte de la aldea de la nube aunque ya lo domino y lo he perfeccionado sigue queriendo comportarse como maestro perfecto, aunque a veces harta tanta atención no solo en mi también en los otros dos-pensaba el joven antes de que llegara su maestro junto a el.  
Vaya Daimun como siempre el primero en llegar, pero si apenas son las siete de la mañana-decía Darui mirándolo fijamente-siempre quieres ser el primero, no cabe duda que eres un Uchiha...  
-Daimun Uchiha es un joven de 15 años, 1.76 de estatura, pelo estilo mohicana largo y negro, vestía con pantalón negro ninja, una camiseta ajustada sin mangas y una especie de gabardina abierta hacia los lados, una mirada fría e inexpresiva y piel blanca, cualquiera que le viera a detalle diría que es a idéntico a su padre...  
-si, no podía dormir así que decidí venir aquí-le decía a Darui mirándole fijamente-más bien el nunca llegaba temprano a un entrenamiento-además mis hermanos tampoco han llegado, para que nos querías ver?-le preguntaba sin recibir respuesta-ya lo sabrás solo espera-"siempre ese misterio para todo", pensaba daimun-como quieras...  
Lamentamos el retraso-dijeron los dos jóvenes para después mirar al pelinegro-además es un milagro que usted llege temprano sensei-Darui solo se recargó en un árbol, "siempre serán unos insolentes", pensaba-a callar iori-le decia Darui, Sabaku no iori, hijo del kazekage y la mizukage, cabello largo y rojo caído en dos mechones y tomado en una cola de caballo alta, 1.65 de estatura,una vestimenta igual a la de daimun, solo que el pantalón era rojo y la gabardina era igual rojo obscuro sin mangas y con bordados en color dorados-vamos no discutan, mejor díganos para que nos cito tan temprano-Darui solo asintió-tienes razón Itami-hyuga Itami, el hijo de neji hyuga y tenten, joven de 16 años el mayor de los tres, 1.76 de estatura pelo largo color castaño oscuro y suelto llevado hacia atrás, piel blanca, al igual que los otros dos su ropa era parecida solo que en el pantalón en color negro y la gabardina en color blanco con bordados grises, el gran detalle es que los tres portaban un collar con un dije del símbolo del clan Uchiha.  
Bien, lord raikage me ha informado el día de ayer la celebración de los exámenes de chunnin en la aldea de konoha-una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los tres hermanos-partiremos el día de mañana a primera hora, eso es todo-miro a los jóvenes y les dio la espalda-descansen hoy mañana será un viaje largo-desapareció en una nube de humo dejando solos a sus alumnos.  
-Mañana partiremos al lugar que tanto hemos deseado ir, al fin podremos empezar-decía itami apretando los puños-tranquilizara quieres, tenemos que ser precavidos, como sea hay que entrenar un poco y después a descansar-ese era daimun todo se lo tomaba tranquilo, como si nunca perdiera la calma-de seguro estarán tus padres iori-itami miro de reojo a iori antes de continuar-hace años que no los ves ni a ellos ni a tu hermana-iori solo le lanzó una mirada de reproche-no me interesa verlos, mi familia son y serán ustedes entendido-aunque no lo aparentaba mostraba tristeza cada que recordaba, sobre todo a su padre-bien empecemos a entrenar-término daimun para después colocarse los tres en posiciones y empezar un combate de entrenamiento...

Relato de Daimun:  
Terminando el entrenamiento tomamos el camino a casa, decidimos irnos juntos, era divertido caminar los tres, toda la aldea es amable con nosotros, otros nos hacían una pequeña reverencia, nunca me miraban extraño a pesar de llevar algo dentro mi y era reconfortante, debió de ser la costumbre ya que en la Villa Vive el portador del ocho colas. Todos dicen que nuestra mirada esta llena de odio y resentimiento, a muchos les daría miedo el solo vernos a los ojos, y es que no es fácil una mirada de felicidad cuando has vivido tanto entre dolor y sombras-"es más fácil ignorar la luz y el amor"-siempre pensaba eso, pero tenía el amor de una familia que son mis hermanos, si bien no lo son de sangre lo son por el lazo de amor fraternal y odio que nos une, además que estaba Darui quien nos apoya en la mayoría de lo que hacemos, también a shikamaru Nara y temari Sabaku No, ellos son como unos padres para mi al igual que para Iori e Itami, aunque no les vemos muy seguido, y como olvidar al raikage y su equipo de confianza, todos son nuestros "tíos", es extraño decirlo pero es hartante por momentos vivir en esta aldea rodeado de tanta gente fastidiosa, sabemos que es por cuidarnos pero tanta atención debería de ser un crimen.  
-"aún así solo confió en mis hermanos y el matrimonio Nara", nunca olvidaré todo lo que pase de niño y por lo que he aguantado ese odio hacia tres personas, entrenar tantos años solo por una meta, y que a partir de mañana comenzara a hacerse realidad.  
Fin del relato de Daimun  
-En que piensas Daimun-le decía Itami a su hermano que venía completamente distraído-déjalo Itami, deberías de estar nostálgico-el pelirrojo solo le miraba burlón-mañana empezaremos el viaje a tu verdadero "hogar"-itami apretó los puños mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina-esa aldea no es mi hogar, es solo un lugar habitado por mentiras y dobles caras además de un grupo de estúpidos que dicen ser poderosos para "proteger", eso es konoha-lo último lo escupió con asco, no era secreto que odiaban no solo a konoha sino específicamente a su líder-no importa-hablo el pelinegro haciendo que voltearan a verle-por ahora vayamos por nuestras cosas y descansemos un poco-Daimun sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa fria y calculadora-mañana empezara el viaje, son tres días, en solo tres días todo empezara-solo asintieron, y los tres caminaron hacia su hogar, mañana empezaría la marcha hacia konoha...

Era de día en el país del rayo y en la puerta de la aldea se encontraban los tres gennin al lado de Darui, todos se habían dado cita para despedirles-Demuestren de lo que están hechos-les decía el raikage a los jóvenes-no se preocupe no le defraudaremos-dijo Daimun con una reverencia hacia el líder de la nube-nos marchamos Lord Raikage, volveremos con tres ninjas convertidos en chunnin-ese era Darui, siempre con esa tranquilidad-MUCHA SUERTE!-eran los gritos de los aldeanos, apreciaban a los chicos, si bien algunos les tenían miedo específicamente por la mirada del hermanos sabían que su "niñez" había sido llena de dolor era comprensible esa mirada llena de odio hacia el mundo-en marcha-dijo Darui, quien se adelantó para verificar el perímetro, mientras los tres gennin se desprendían de la aldea ondeando la mano.  
-Bien ahora más que nunca debemos de seguir manteniéndolo así, nadie debe de darse cuenta y más importante-Daimun miro al castaño-asegúrate de verlo todo-el heredero del Bouke solo asintió-no se porque tienen que ser a esta edad esos exámenes, es estúpido-ese fue Iori el que hablo-ya sabes el porque, fue un acuerdo por los 5 kages, para que no se arriesgara la vida de los niños, solo obtenían experiencia con misiones menores, después de todo fue el hokage quien dio esta idea tan idiota-hablo de nuevo el pelinegro, habían sufrido mucho de niños-"esa regla era una estupidez"-pensaban los tres-bien alcanzamos a Darui-solo asintieron y aceleraron para alcanzar a su sensei.  
-Quiero que tengan cuidado, ahora son combates directos, dos equipos máximo por aldea, y por lo que oí este año asistirán uno por país, y su nivel es de jounnin-Darui no entendía porque no se sorprendían-no se preocupe sensei, seremos cuidadosos-decía Itami con un tono frío y despreocupado-solo cuídense...aquí descansaremos, preparen las casas de campaña-se detuvieron para después acampar en el lugar, entrada la noche los tres se dirigían al bosque-a donde van, deberían descansar-Darui los había visto y era extraño que quisieran caminar a esas horas- no podemos dormir, iremos al río que esta cerca de aquí, sabemos cuidarnos-Daimun sabía como convencer a cualquiera, aunque los tres fueran fríos, el pelinegro era el más seguro al hablar-de acuerdo pero no tarden-los chicos solo le dieron la espalda para dirigirse a "tomar un baño en el río".  
Habían pasado los tres días y al fin habían llegado a su destino, las puertas de konoha se lograban ver a lo lejos, en la entrada se encontraba el hijo del hokage acompañado de su madre, al igual que shikamaru Nara que abrazaba su esposa alejados de la pelirosa y su hijo-Sean bienvenidos a Konoha-hablo la pelirrosa, quien no dejaba de mirar al joven Uchiha-"Salvo el cabello es idéntico a su padre"-pensaba la sakura, recordando la imagen de sasuke con tristeza-Soy Jiraiya Uzumaki-hablo el rubio, estarura media, ojos color jade como su madre pero el cabello rubio y de vestimenta bastante llamativa-"identico al padre"-pensaba darui-mi padre le espera en la torre hokage, Darui sensei-hablo el joven, su voz era bastante fuerte, parecía que gritaba en lugar de hablar-Daimun les miraba como si les dieran asco esos dos, apretaba los puños con furia, pero mantenía el control-"ya llegara el momento"-dijo para sus adentros el joven pelinegro, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y de su rango de visión-CHICOS! Algún llegan-temari abrazo al azabache con euforia, hacia tiempo que no les veía-tía temari también estamos nosotros-hablo Iori, quien aunque no cambiaba su rostro frío también quería un abrazo de la rubia-bien no se pongan celosos ustedes dos-la mujer abrazo a iori e itami, este último miraba con reprimenda al pelirrojo, y esque los abrazos de temari mataban por asfixia-me da gusto que al fin te vayas a convertir en chunnin-se acerco a Daimun shikamaru Nara extendiéndolo la mano para estrecharla con el joven Uchiha-igualmente shikamaru-apesar del cariño hacia ellos itami y Daimun no les decían tíos mucho menos "padres" aunque sí los consideraban así eran bastante orgullosos para aceptarlo-los llevaremos a su casa-el nara miro a su esposa, para despues empezar a caminar-iremos a descansar sensei-dijo iori a su maestro-fue un placer el recibimiento jiraiya, señora uzumaki-daimun habia hablado, y solo miraba a sakura con odio, solo sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de eso-con su permiso-daimun hizo una reverencia ante la familia del hokage para seguir a sus hermanos-"solo esta vez me inclino ante ustedes malnacidos"-pensaba el pelinegro-al menos por esta semana vivirán aquí-se le acerco shikamaru para calmarle-mañana empiezan los combates como son pocos gennin lo más seguro es que pasado mañana terminen, será fastidioso, aunque lo mejor es que no seré el sensor, este año será sai-el Nara se sentía aliviado ya que siempre quedaba como sensor de los exámenes-como sea, porque no vino el hokage a recibirnos, es su deber no?-shikamaru solo le observó-hace dos días apareció a las afueras de la aldea el cuerpo de konohamaru, era muy especial para naruto, algo así como hermanos, esta un poco sentimental-dijo sin darle importancia,a el líder del clan Nara le había dejado de importar lo que pasara con sus antiguos compañeros, aquellos que habían dicho ser sus "amigos" que al final le dieron la espalda-vaya líder tiene esta aldea-dijo el pelinegro aunque en el fondo se alegraba un poco-"esto será muy interesante"-pensaba Daimun-bien aquí es, es acogedora al menos para los cuatro, mañana vendremos por ustedes para guiarlos al estadio de combate-temari les dio las llaves y se despido de los chicos con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla-que descansen mocosos!-la rubia les gritaba eso cada que les veía-"nunca cambiara"-pensaba shikamaru, ya que ese grito de seguro se escucho en toda la aldea-adiós...y Daimun piensa bien que van a hacer no será fácil, la mayoría tienen el nivel de chakra un poco más elevado que el de ustedes-el joven de las sombras presentía que esos tres ocultaban algo grande-nos conoces, los que deben cuidarse son ellos, subestimaremos no es buena opción-dijo Iori con una media sonrisa, la pareja se tomó de la mano y se fue.  
Era de noche y se disponían a dormir los tres jóvenes gennin-deberías de ir a ver a tu hermana iori-regalaba itami al pelirrojo-ya dije que no, estarán mis padres con ella, no quiero ni verles-iori odiaba a sus padres más que a nada y por un lado tenía razón en hacerlo-no discutan, mañana serán los combates ya saben que hacer-los dos jóvenes solo miraban al pelinegro-además itami, no pierdas el control contra los hyuga que estén presentes, no quiero que hagas una masacre del clan del ojo blanco-Itami solo soltó una leve risa-no te preocupes, tal vez solo shikamaru se haya dado cuenta-Daimun y Iori asintieron, shikamaru era un genio, de seguro ya había descifrado su plan-bueno me voy a descansar-el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su recámara, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, Daimun estaba recostado, viendo el techo y recordando a sus padres-, solo apretaba los puños con furia-Uzumaki Naruto a partir de mañana preferirás estar en el infierno-dijo Daimun al aire para después empezar a quedarse dormido.  
"Espero que nadie se interponga, de ser así, bueno mejor que nadie lo intente, después de todo mañana saldrá flote la verdad de nosotros"-pensaba el joven Uchiha antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, un poco largo o tal vez corto, quiero escribir las peleas ya, aunque la acción comienza en el siguiente, y si konohamaru murió, tengo una fascinación por la muerte de los personajes que más detesto, ya se imaginarán quien sigue en la lista verdad, bueno dejen sus comentarios, ideas, lo que quieran esta bien, hasta el próximo, que espero sea antes del martes, hasta la próxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, espero les guste el capitulo, no subí antes porque me quede sin luz, pero ya no importa, pido una disculpa y no me queda más que decir, disfruten y comenten, ayudan mucho las opiniones...

Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, la historia es mía, si la serie fuera mía sakura y naruto ya hubieran muerto hace rato...

Capitulo 3  
Era de día en konoha, todo parecía en paz pero había júbilo en la aldea, el motivo: Los exámenes de chunnin, y es que el saber que serían combates directos lo hacia más interesante ya que significaba que solo los gennin escogidos por cada uno de los 5 kages se enfrentarían en una batalla, solo los que completarán las habilidades y aptitudes necesarias ascenderían a chunnin, se rumoraba que la mayoría tenían técnicas de nivel jounnin y era de esperarse la mayoría tenía como mínimo 15 años, daban las nueve de la mañana y los tres jóvenes estaban listos para partir hacia el estadio donde se llevarían a cabo los combates-Bien si están listos en marcha-les dijo Darui a sus alumnos-recuerden que si el oponente es muy fuerte es mejor darse por vencido-los tres gennin se miraron entre si y esbozaron una sonrisa-todo estará bien-fue todo lo que dijo iori-apresuremonos-hablo Daimun para después acelerar el paso, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero Darui no dejaba de estar preocupado-"que demonios estas ocultando, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar".

-Sean bienvenidos a los exámenes de chunnin, no se preocupen si son derrotados en combate lo que importa es que demuestren que están preparados para ser chunnin y proteger a su equipo y a su aldea-naruto había dado un discurso bastante largo y aburrido, para variar era el mismo mensaje repetido con distintas palabras-solo quiero que empiece esto-decía iori ya desesperado a itami en un susurro-cállate, dará la señal de comienzo-le respondió el castaño-bien nosotros los 5 kages decidiremos quienes serán ascendidos de rango, sin más que decir Que Comienzen los combates-después de una hora y media al fin comenzarían los combates, sai quien era el sensor se colocó en el centro y espero a que la pizarra diera los nombres para el primer combate-bien el primer combate será Hikoru tamakeshi contra Sabaku No Iori-nadie se aorprendio sabían que era el hijo del kazekage, gaara solo miro de reojo a su hijo-"ha madurado" pensó para dirigir su vista al centro del lugar-no lo vayas a matar quieres-le dijo Daimun al oído el pelirrojo este solo asintió, desapareció entre arena para aparecer junto a sai y su oponente-Comienzen!-grito sai para que ambos tomarán posicione y empezaran con la batalla-te arrancare las entrañas-le decía Hikoru a iori, el último solo estaba parado cruzado de brazos-solo comienza o te destrozare ahora-le dijo iori lo que hizo que solo se cabreara aún más el otro gennin-bien si así lo quieres-corrió hacia el pelirrojo-Técnica de viento cortante-lanzo una especie de cuchillas hacia iori, pero nunca se movió, apareció un escudo de arena dorada que evito el ataque-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, eres patético-el chico enfureció y le ataco a puños y patadas pero Iori solo esquivaba los movimientos-eres un bastardo, te matare ahora-iori solo se reía, no se estaba esforzando en lo absoluto-intenta lo que quieras nada atraviesa mi defensa de arena-Hikoru echo a reír-la Tena tiene punto débil y esa es el agua-el pelirrojo seguía sin impresionarse, Hikoru hizo un grupo de sellos-Elemento agua: dragón de agua-un dragón de agua salió disparado hacia la posición de Iori-Polvo dorado: defensa imperial de arena-la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron, y es que año se creían que el gennin estuviera usando arena dorada, Hikoru no escucho el ataque solo vio el agua empezar a caer y arena mojada alrededor de lo que al parecer era el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo-te dije que te destrozaría-dijo el joven con una sonrisa creyendo en una victoria, todos estaban sorprendidos de que ese chico le ganará al hijo del kazekage, pero solo Itami y Daimun se mantenían serios-no puedo creer que le matará-decía Darui preocupado-no se preocupe sensei, mire bien-decía itami a su maestro, los que alcanzaron a escuchar al castaño volvieron la vista hacia el campo de batalla-un clon de...ARENA!-grito sorprendido, había arena en sus brazos y no se podía zafar-ataúd de arena-dijo iori, apareciendo enfrente de el y cerrando el puño, solo se escucho un grito de dolor por todo el lugar-creo que tu eres el destrozado-decía el pelirrojo, había usado una técnica de camuflaje, ni siquiera lo había detectado-quien...e...res, maldito...Monstruo!-grito por último por el dolor, y es que difícilmente alguien diría que tuvo brazos, Prácticamente se los había arrancado con la arena-quien soy-Iori miro hacia el cielo-esa...mirada...es...odio puro-decía el chico mientras trataba de controlar el dolor-creo que la descifraste bien-el chico no entendía, el pelirrojo ni siquiera le miraba a pesar de haberle atacado de esa manera, le había arrancado los brazos y seguía igual de serio y frío-eres...el hijo del..kazek...aaghh-no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue cayado por una ola de arena que se enrollo en Hikoru, solo quedo fuera su cabeza-No vuelvas a mencionar que esas personas son mis padres, padre es aquel que protege y da amor, esos a quien te refieres, el kazekage y la mizukage no son más que un par de bastardos que jugaron a "la familia feliz"-su mirada mostraba odio y rencor y era aún más fría-Quieres saber el porque te lo diré, comenzó hace diez años, cuando cumplí cinco y jugaba con mi hermana, ella lloraba bastante y para calmarla hice una figura con arena dorada, uno de los miembros del consejo vio lo que hice y tras una reunión con mis padres se decidió que yo entrenaría como un ninja para aldea, en un comienzo todo fue como un sueño, era considerado fuerte y por consiguiente entrenaría con "mi padre"-lo último lo escupió con veneno en la voz-pero después ya no podía siquiera jugar con alguien, cuando me acercaba a jugar con los niños de la aldea se alejaban, decían que era el nuevo monstruo de arena y que nadie debía de verme siquiera o yo les mataría, no entendía el porque pero un día escuche una conversación del consejo con el kazekage y la mizukage.  
Flashback  
-Lord kazekage le recuerdo que su hijo es muy importante para la aldea-me sentí genial, yo le importaba a la aldea, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se borró de mi rostro-iori es fuerte, muy muy fuerte, es el arma perfecta para la arena en caso de que ocurra algún problema El Niño debe de estar listo por eso es que entrena con el-la felicidad se volvió odio y resentimiento, solo era eso una herramienta para todos, pero lo más doloroso era que mi padre solo estaba conmigo por órdenes no porque quisiera estar conmigo-nos encargaremos de su entrenamiento además en la niebla también pasa lo mismo, están impacientes por ver en un par de años el resultado de su entrenamiento-solo corrí e hice una celda de arena y me solté a llorar, mientras odiaba con todo mi ser a esas dos personas que se hacían llamar padres, mi hermana era la única inocente de toda esta situación.  
Nada volvió a ser igual solo entrenaba y me iba a casa hasta que cumplí siete años y conocí a Iori y Daimun, su padre fue de misión a suna-que haces aquí solo niño-fue itami el primero en hablarme, no sabía que contestar era la primera vez que alguien me hablaba-eres el hijo del kazekage cierto?, porque eres casi idéntico a el-solo le callé con un grito-yo no me parezco a el!-rápidamente callé, aunque me enojaba que dijeran que me parecía a mi padre-lo siento-le dije a Itami-no te preocupes a veces solo habla por hablar-ese fue Daimun el que me hablo, les tuve confianza y al presentarnos solo intercambianos una sonrisa, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, por alguna razón creía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, después cuando ellos se fueron de regreso a la aldea de la nube yo me escape de suna y me fui con ellos, conocí lo que era una familia, aunque mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo mi nueva familia no me permitió regresar a la aldea de la arena, una familia en la que pretendía ser feliz.  
Fin flashback  
-Yo siempre fui considerado como la nueva arma definitiva de suna, pero siempre hay que elegir por nuestra cuenta, entendí que los únicos que estuvieron a mi lado fueron mi tía temari y shikamaru, pero a quien considere como a un verdadero padre fue a Sasuke, el no solo me entrenaba, también se preocupaba por mi, me aconsejaba y sobre todo me quería como a un hijo, este mundo esta lleno de mentiras y farsas, no vale la pena que exista,-iori soltó un pequeño sollozo y una lágrima muy pequeña callo por su mejilla-a mi "familia" de sangre no les importé, solo era el proyecto de la aldea, aunque en algo tenían razón-el pelirrojo sonrió, Gaara no creía que dijo hablase así no solo de el sino de todos y mei solo intentaba no caer en llanto-aquel que es poderoso logra lo que quiera, y créeme lo primero es acabar con esto ahora, ya me aburrí de hablar contigo, despídete-Hikoru abrió los ojos a lo más que pudo, la mirada de Iori era la misma de un asesino-gran celda piramidal de arena-se formó una pequeña pirámide en el cuerpo del joven-Polvo dorado:gran ola de arena-una ola gigante aparecía detrás del pelirrojo pero no avanzaba la arena-Invocacion: Dragón serpiente del desierto-sevivieron inos ojos rojos brillando entre la arena, aparecía un dragón de la ola de arena, se escucho un rugido, y se veía la Luz de unos ojos rojos-entierro dorado del dragón imperial-el dragón salió hacia la pirámide de arena, era inpresionante, un dragón en color arena, pero con unos ojos rojos-"desde cuando puede invocar dragones, Daimun debió enseñarle no solo a el también a Itami"-pensaba Darui, y es que jamás había mostrado esa técnica el pelirrojo-esta acabado-dijo itami en un tono burlón, el dragón se enroscó en la pirámide para después Iori cerro su puño haciendo que el dragón se enroscara en la pirámide hasta hacerla explotar-entierro de arena-lo dijo calmado pero con una mirada llena de frialdad, gaara solo miraba sorprendido y mei terumi solo aguantaba las las lágrimas, no creía que su hijo fuera así de cruel, cayo el cuerpo de Hikoru en seco al suelo-pobre diablo-dijo Daimun quien ya estaba un tanto inquieto-el ganador es Sabaku No Iori-término sai para después entrar un grupo de ninjas médicos, años pocos segundos se declaró muerto y sacaron el cuerpo, Iori llego a con sus hermanos-te dije que no le matarás-le reclamo Daimun al pelirrojo-cuando acabo el combate estaba con vida-los tres sonrieron, era verdad murió segundos después terminado el combate-"desde cuando se comportan así de fríos, y disfrutan del dolor ajeno"-Darui solo les miraba preocupado y sorprendido, iori nunca había mostrado ese poder y mucho menos esa actitud-descansa esperaremos nuestro turno-le dijo el castaño a iori, para después continuar con los combates.  
-El tiempo transcurrió, los combates se desarrollaron sin tanta espectacularidad, pero a Daimun le llamo la atención una chica pelirroja de 14 años de edad, era la hermana de Iori., no tenía el mismo nivel que su hermano pero era bastante fuerte, le llamo más la atención que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella se ruborizo, le pareció bastante "tierna", aunque nunca demostró nada en su rostro, solo faltaban dos combates, se anunció el penúltimo-Inuzuka Kano se enfrenta a Hyuga Itami-el castaño camino hacia el lugar ya estaba aburrido, Hanabi quien era la líder del clan hyuga estaba ansiosa de ver al hijo de su primo, la curiosidad era más por el "que habrá aprendido un hyuga al lado de un Uchiha", pronto lo sabrían-Comienzen-el Inuzuka solo miraba al castaño-Bien vamos senomaru-rápidamente empezaron a correr no solo el chico sino su perro ninja con el, se disponían a atacar a itami lanzándole kunais-Kaiten-dijo itami para hacer la técnica defensiva tan particular del clan Hyuga, jamás le darían al objetivo con esa técnica-eres bueno pero jamás superarías a un Inuzuka-era claro su parentesco al padre, de no ser porque era rubio dirían que es kiba-clon de hombre bestia: colmillo sobre colmillo-era como dos tornados a punto de comisionar con un pequeño árbol en medio de la nada, itami seguía inmóvil totalmente despreocupado-pobre diablo-bufo el hyuga, para empezar a hacer un grupo de sellos con las manos-Técnica acuática: tornado del dragón marino-se formó un gran tornado de agua resaltando en el centro unos ojos brillantes en color rojo-"nadie del clan hyuga podría hacer eso"-pensaba hanabi mientras los demás miembros del clan que estaban presentes no salían de la sorpresa, Kano se estampó contra un muro de agua saliendo disparado hacia uno de los muros junto con su compañero animal-que rayos, es agua pero más dura que la roca-decía Kano mientras se sobaba la cabeza-esto se acabó-susurro el Hyuga, el tornado se dividió en dos olas gigantes estando en medio Itami-jutsu de invocación: Dragón serpiente acuático-se escucho un rugido estremecedor y detrás de Itami salió su invocación, un dragón de agua con el símbolo Hyuga en la frente, lo que llamo más la atención es que tenía el byakugan, los miembros del clan del ojo blanco no lo podían creer-ese chiquillo es un insulto para el clan hyuga-exclamo uno de ellos, callo enseguida ya que Hanabi le miro de la forma más intimidante posible-"que entrenamiento hizo, esas técnicas son de dominio total del elemento"-pensaba hanabi, aún en estado de shock-caída explosiva del dragón!-grito itami, toda el agua se unió al dragón saliendo disparado en un tornado hacia Kano, era impresionante ver esa técnica, después de un rugido, solo se vio una explosión cayendo una llovizna en el lugar, ino y kiba, los padres del Inuzuka estaban preocupados, por el daño del lugar podía predecir que estaba muerto.  
-iori y Daimun veían la pelea no se mostraban sorprendidos, sabían del poder de itami, aunque Darui estaba completamente congelado-"definitivamente les enseño el secreto de invocación de dragones, pero cuando"-a pesar de ser su maestro no entendía como habían ocultado ese nivel de chakra-dime Iori porque usaste solo arena-el pelirrojo solo le miro de reojo-además ese era un dragón común de arena no el que invocas, porque te limitaste tanto-Iori solo sonrió, sabía que se daría cuenta que se había limitado-interferirán...es el factor sorpresa-Daimun sabía a que se refería, ya no insistió en el tema y volvió su vista a la arena-ese chico esta buscando su muerte-Iori solo asintió-es un suicidio-término el pelirrojo.  
-Itami se había dado la vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo al sentir como su oponente se levantaba aunque en un estado deplorable-los Hyuga...no tienen esas habilidades...-dijo Kano tratando de soportar el dolor, todas sus heridas eran internas y la mayoría de gravedad-eso es porque yo soy superior a cualquier hyuga-Hanabi le miro sorprendida, su mirada se había dirigido hacia ella y los demás miembros del clan, era fría y llena de odio-pero...esa mirada tuya...ha cambiado al igual que la del pelirrojo...muestran solo odio-dijo Kano, el Hyuga solo volteo a verle-nuestra mirada, la mía y la de mis hermanos es casi la misma pero con diferentes objetivos-esto ya lo dijo viendo hacia el cielo-solo odio al clan hyuga y a todos en esta aldea-Kano no entendía el porque, además si le hacia plática el se recuperaría un poco, al menos en cuestión de chakra-por que lo haces...que sentido tiene-Itami cambio su semblante a uno serio-si quieres saber que así sea después de todo la líder del clan desconoce la situación-miro hacia Hanabi, ahora estaba confundida-"a que se refiere ese chico"-te diré el motivo de la muerte de mis padres, la verdad sobre el clan Hyuga, que el mismo consejo ha mantenido en secreto de su gran líder-lo último lo dijo en tono de burla, estaba ansioso por contar lo sucedido hace años, desde que se enteró de la verdad soñó con ese momento, descubriría la farsa del clan "más puro del mundo shinobi"-nada es lo que parece, la muerte nos llega a todos y en ese momento es cuando mostramos nuestra valía, mi madre se llamaba tenten y mi padre era el líder del Bouke Hyuga Neji, ellos no murieron por proteger a la Villa como se ha creído-ahora no solo hanabi, la mayoría de los presentes estaban espectantes a lo que diría el castaño-se dijo de un ataque en ese entonces, pero todo fue falso, ellos fueron asesinados por su propia familia, asesinados por el mismo Clan Hyuga-la mayoría estaba sorprendida, obviamente pensaban que era falso hasta que término el Hyuga, todos estaban boquiabiertos-bajo las órdenes de su antiguo líder...Hiashi Hyuga-hanabi ahora si estaba en shock, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no creía nada de eso, pero si ese gennin era el hijo de Neji, no tenía porque mentir, escucharía todo lo que diría-todo fue por protegerme de la marca maldita-"ahora todo tiene sentido"-pensó hanabi, aún le costaba creerle pero esperaría el relato del chico-Itami miro a Kano-"quiere recuperarse, que estúpido"-dijo para sus adentros no encano era uno de los tres genios-bien te contare...

Hasta aquí el CAP 3 un poco largo, Iori mostrara su potencial en el siguiente capitulo o tal ves hasta el capitulo 5 depende, los quería hacer cortos pero describir muchas cosas lo hace más largo, espero les gusté, comenten y disfruten...


	4. Chapter 4

Tras una batalla de poderes fuera de la imaginación, madara al fin cayo derrotado, era bastante fuerte después de todo era un Uchiha, pero después de todo no pudo contra los dos ninjas más fuertes de su era: naruto y sasuke.  
Tras la batalla Sasuke decidió volver a la aldea con la condición de que los miembros del consejo de konoha fueran castigados por lo que le hicieron al clan Uchiha, tsunade acepto junto con los demás kages, aunque el raikage aún tenía sus dudas sobre sasuke, el salvo a bee de madara y solo por eso le concedió el perdón, naruto le pidió a hinata que fuera su novia lo cual ella aceptó y tras su primer beso se desmayó-"típico de ella"-tras dos meses sasuke decidió darse una oportunidad con la pelirosa más fastidiosa de la aldea de la hoja-al menos para el así era-pero ella siempre había estado pensando en el aún cuando cometió tantos errores seguía con la idea de que el cambiaría, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando anunciaron su compromiso, sobre todo de que lo anunciaron en la boda de hinata y naruto robandose la noche de los esposos. Todo parecia ir a la perfección pero a veces el destino prepara situaciones no planeadas, tras tan solo seis meses de ser hokage y ocho de matrimonio hinata murió en una misión fue devastadora la noticia y naruto se hundió en depresión, aunque todos le apoyábamos la aldea era la prioridad así que fue relevado del título hokage temporalmente siendo kakashi el "sustituto" y yo su mano derecha ayudándole en todo lo posible, aunque no muchos confiaban en mi totalmente sabían que la palabra de un Uchiha era inquebrantable así que no hubo problema, naruto cambio su ánimo poco a poco aunque me sorprendió que fuera tan repentino, no importaba lo importante era que mi "hermano" estaba mejor, pero la vida te prepara grandes sorpresas y el dolor más grande te lo proporcionan quienes más amas.  
Flashback  
Regresaba de una misión de ANBU al lado de Neji Hyuga y Shino Aburame, extrañamente nos llevábamos bien dentro de lo que cabe o al menos no había ya miradas de indiferencia y aún más increíble estaba nervioso-el gran sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso-quería darle una sorpresa a sakura ya que cumplía años y había planeado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa aunque quien diría que el de la sorpresa sería yo.  
-bien neji avisa a todos para que se dirijan a la casa le daremos una gran sorpresa-dijo sasuke con un rostro serio pero se notaba el nerviosismo en así mirada-  
Entendido le diré a tenten que le avise a las chicas y yo iré por los demás-dijo neji ya que hace tres meses se había casado con tenten, fue raro más no difícil de creer ya que se notaba el amor entre ellos-bien entonces me voy-dijo sasuke dándoles la espalda y desapareciendo del lugar  
Que tienes Shino has estado intranquilo-pregunto neji, que se notaba incómodo con la actitud del Aburame-tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió Shino con su tono serio e imperturbable-tal ves solo imagino, queda poco tiempo para la "sorpresa" que preparó sasuke-neji se dio cuenta que fingía pero no le dio importancia-si debemos ir hasta el territorio Uchiha démonos prisa-el Aburame solo asintió y corrieron entre los techos para ir por los demás.  
Bien están todos listos-les pregunto sasuke en un susurro ya que entrarían a la casa de forma sigilosa ya que era de noche y debería de estar dormida o eso pensaba-entremos y no hagan ruido  
Entraron a la recidencia Uchiha y se dirigieron a la habitación entraron entre la oscuridad y encendieron la luz para gritar-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-pero todos se quedaron atónitos y más sasuke, ellos se habían llevado la sorpresa, en la cama abrazados y desnudos estaban naruto y sakura-no se necesita ser genio para saber que había sucedido-  
SAKURA!...porque?...-hubo un gran silencio nadie creía nada de lo que estaba pasando y sasuke solo apretaba los puños, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta cuando-SASUKE! Déjame explicarte-sakura se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana y abrazo a sasuke pero el la empujo tirándola al suelo-que me vas a explicar-su tono era entrecortado a punto de romper en llanto-que son un par de malnacidos que me ven la cara de imbécil...ahora entiendo el porque de tu cambio naruto ...-nadie era capaz de entrometerce en eso y era imposible salir ya que sasuke estaba en la puerta-sasuke-naruto se levantó y se acercó hacia el Uchiha-perdóname herma...-se vio interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago por parte de sasuke que hizo que naruto cayera al suelo retorciendose del dolor-en tu vida me llames hermano pedazo de basura... Y tu sakura quiero que saques tu repugnante presencia de mi casa, al volver no quiero que estés aqui-su tono era frío y sin vida-sasuke yo te a..-sasuke volteo a mirarla con el sharingan activado, era una mirada llena de odio y...muerte-esta casa era de mis padres y mi hermano, no de un malnacido y una puta como tu, o te vas de aquí viva o muerta-tras decir esto sasuke salió de la casa mientras que los demás solo miraban a sakura con "lástima" dirigiéndose a la salida, neji sigio a sasuke junto con suigetsu y juugo, pero no se atrevieron a acercársele estaba descargando su furia contra una roca y sobre todo el último Uchiha estaba llorando, sabían que para el Uchiha el llorar era algo humillante y vergonzoso.  
Al regresar a su casa se encontró con Shino y neji en la puerta-tardaste demasiado uchiha, juugo y suigetsu se fueron hace poco-sasuke ni siquiera les volteaba a ver hasta que se decidió a hablar-retrocedan ahora-Shino le miro extrañado pero ambos se alejaron de la casa, pero vieron que aparecían llamas negras-sasuke porque usas el amaterasu en tu propia casa-le decía neji ya que aunque no lo pareciera estaban sorprendidos por esa acción del pelinegro-esta casa esta putrefacta ya no tiene caso vivir en ella-solo camino alrededor del barrio Uchiha-viste esa mirada Shino, ha vuelto a ser la misma de cuando ataco a los 5 kages-el hyuga se mostabra un poco preocupado-hay que confiar en el, menos después de lo que paso...-miro hacia la casa que se consumaba entre llamas negras-era una hermosa casa...  
Sasuke caminaba por la aldea y los pocos aldeanos que lo veían le miraban sorprendidos pues se veía deprimido pero con una mirada perdida llena de odio-padres, itachi, perdón por decepcionarles hasta en escoger una buena mujer...pero talvez algún día llegue el heredero del clan-todo lo decía mientras miraba las estrellas, todas las imágenes se le venían a la mente y mientras más recordaba esa traición más odio se albergaba en su mente y corazón una vez más-el clan Uchiha regresara tarde o temprano lo juro hermano...  
Tras esto se fue a casa de juugo donde pidió "posada" por esa noche mientras organizaba su mundo de ideas, el pelinaranja no se negó, se preocupaba por sasuke bastante y de esta manera estaría vigilado para que no hiciera alguna locura-aunque después de desaparecer su casa era dificil pensar que entendian por "locura"-hasta que se quedo dormido pensando en solo una cosa.. "de verdad podré restablecer el clan Uchiha?"-pensó sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos-porque a veces la vida te da cambios pero lo importante no es vivir con ellos sino aprender de ellos...  
Fin Flashback  
Pasaron los meses y volví a ser el mismo de antes, en cuanto a las facciones serias y frías y una mirada intimidante, pero aún más triste fue que la mayoría me coloco a mi como el malo de la película, era lógico que se pusieran de lado del hokage, salvo neji y Shino que me apoyaban en todo ya que juugo regreso a la aldea de la estrella junto con karin y suigetsu, para mi sorpresa tuve una pequeña misión con la hija del señor feudal de dicha aldea, era una ninja hermosa, pelinegra con ojos negros, un cuerpo perfecto y una actitud bastante tolerable, su nombre hiromi hoshiwa, empezamos a salir después de todo nada me lo impedía, pero quien diría que me enamoraría de ella, aunque me costaba expresarme quise darme una oportunidad, una mas, después de todo ese par de bastardos vivían juntos desde hace ya un par de meses, porque yo no seguir mi vida, antes de que ella volviera a la aldea estuvimos juntos, como pareja, fue increíble, aunque la felicidad dura muy poco.  
A las dos semanas de haberse ido ella hacia su aldea para anunciar su relación conmigo hubo un robo en la aldea, unos pergaminos con grandes secretos fueron sustraídos de la bóveda de la aldea y para colmo el primer sospechoso era sasuke Uchiha.  
-era obvio que lo culparan, tras todos sus antiguos delitos y lo ocurrido con su ex-novia, todos argumentaban que el era el culpable por venganza "si quisiera venganza simplemente los mataría" pensaba sasuke, pero naruto como hokage creyó en el cuento de los supuestos testigos.  
Sasuke fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte, sakura no paraba de llorar tras el "veredicto", mientras que los demás amigos no podían creer la decisión de los altos mandos de konoha, pero nadie hacia nada por detener el asesinato del Uchiha.  
-un par de ANBU llegaron hasta mi celda, sabía a lo que venían, la hora había llegado. Pero al salir de la celda, sentí un ráfaga de viento con gran intensidad, los ANBU estaban tirados con grandes cortadas en el cuerpo mientras que veía una sombra en punta moverse-ustedes que hacen aquí-les pregunte a la Pareja, no imagine que ellos me ayudarán en ese momento-quieres hablar o salir de aquí, neji y Shino están vigilando así que vámonos-quería saber el porque la ayuda pero estaba más interesado en salir de ese lugar-ya veo entonces los sigo-les dije no tenía muchas opciones.  
Tras tres horas después de salir de la aldea paramos en la frontera, en el camino hacia la aldea del rayo-que hacemos aquí, y mas importante porque me ayudaron a escapar, ustedes deberían de regresar a konoha-si les descubrían lo más seguro es que serían condenados como traidores y no quería arrastrar a nadie con mis problemas-por nada Uchiha-dijo neji en tono sarcástico-no lo hicimos solo por ser equipo en el escuadron anbu, yo te debía una sasuke, gracias a ti temari esta conmigo y eso no lo voy a olvidar, en cuanto a Shino y Neji se ofrecieron a cooperar con el plan, y hay alguien más que aún no llega pero será el comienzo hacia una nueva vida-decía shikamaru por primera vez de forma sería sin bostezar y sus frases tan típicas-de quien hablas-preguntaba sasuke-de hecho son dos los que vienen a por ti, solo espera un poco-le decía Shino a sasuke para que no se impacientara.  
A los quince minutos llego una mujer encapuchada, pero al bajar la capucha sasuke supo quien era-hiromi... Que haces aquí-le pregunto sasuke un tanto incrédulo de la precensia de su novia-vine por ti, debemos irnos ya, iremos a mi aldea ahí estarás seguro-los demás solo asintieron estaban de acuerdo con hiromi en que se tenían que ir pronto de ahí-ella tiene razón sasuke váyanse ahora, nosotros debemos volver dudo que temari pueda distraer más al escuadrón de rastreo-decía shikamaru preocupado por su esposa, sasuke solo asentía era extraño verlo ceder ante alguna decisión-pero dijeron que venían dos quiero saber quien es el otro-sasuke analizaba el lugar pero no había nadie, hiromi se tomo una mano de sasuke llevándola hacia su vientre-sasuke... Amor., el otro esta aquí dentro-sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder-vamos a ser papas-a sasuke se le escaparon unas lágrimas mientras los demás sonreían ante la escena, ya que sasuke abrazaba a hiromi con gran ternura hasta que-bueno par de tórtolos deben irse ahora-todos miraron hacia un lado-kakashi que haces-le preguntaba sasuke, ya que según shikamaru, kakashi estaba e el equipo de rastreo-pero que malagradecido, vengo a salvarle el pellejo a mi alumno mas preciado y recibo estos desprecios-se llevaba una mano al pecho-no sobreviviré más rechazos-todos lo miraban con un poco de vergüenza pero el tenía razón eran hora de irse-de verdad gracias y espero volverlos a ver algún día-decía sasuke mientras se perdía en la oscuridad con hiromi-prometo ser feliz-decía sasuke-Al fin tendré mi propia familia, el renacimiento del clan Uchiha-término en un susurro mientras miraba a hiromi-"quien diría que me enamoraría y esta vez de la persona correcta"-pensó antes de aumentar la velocidad ya que desde ese momento empezaba una nueva vida y una nueva familia.  
-Pasaron los nueve meses y ahí estaba hiromi a punto de dar a luz, sasuke se enteró por Shino que sakura había tenido un bebe de naruto aunque le daba lástima, ya que era concebido sin el amor de los padres, aunque eso no le importaba ahora vivía en la aldea del rayo, tras cinco meses de misiones rango"s" el raikage le acepto en la aldea , esa era su nueva vida y ahora llegaría su hija o hijo a sus vidas lo cual le emocionaba aunque no lo expresara a los cuatro vientos, ella sabe lo que el siente por ella no es necesario gritarlo cuando van a tener un bebe fruto del AMOR.  
-cuando nació solo bese a hiromi y le di las gracias, estaba feliz por el suceso pero mi felicidad fue opacada cuando la enfermera se llevo al bebe-sasuke que tiene nuestro bebe...-decía hiromi rompiendo en llanto ya que ambos temían que algo grave le pasaba a su hijo, sasuke solo la abrazaba y miraba como Darui abría los ojos sorprendido al ver al bebe-porque no traen a nuestro hijo-dije cuando entro la enfermera con el bebe-es un niño y es precioso-decía ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le daba el bebe a hiromi pero vi como ella abrí los ojos igual que Darui-es...imp...osible-yo solo le miraba extrañado, primero Darui y ahora ella que estaba pasando-parece que nunca han visto a un bebe-deje cargarlo a mi-carge a mi hijo por primera vez-eres el heredero del clan Uchiha hijo mío-pero al ver el rostro del bebe entendió todo, aunque no significaba que no estaba completamente sorprendido-esos...es impo...esos ojos...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, tuve que hacerle así por la introducción a la historia, en el siguiente ya aparecerían los protagonistas, hasta la proxima Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia... Antes soy malo para los recuerdos pero seran interesantes con el paso de la historia...


End file.
